millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Priestess Warrior and the Mithril Giants/@comment-75.107.126.23-20170711112900/@comment-30176423-20170712111039
@75.107.126.23'' "The bigger problem is the SC requirement, if I could do it for about 5, sure, but 20-40? Well, that's $20-40 in cash shop currency. SC is given out regularly so its easy to forget, but always keep in mind that every SC has a $1 value, so it's always going to be like throwing money away."'' No, it's nothing like this. Every SC does not have $1 value simply because you can't convert 1 SC into $1. The value of SC is only determined by how much good stuff it can provide to you in the game. And the baseline for comparison is always a 5 SC premium shrine summon. Just to give an example. I actually bought 11 SCs for 10$ once. This happened when Leda had been introduced to the premium shrine for the first time and was featured there. This provided me with 2 extra premium shrine draws (and both of them ended up being only silvers). The whole point is that I see buying SCs only as a way to voluntarily donate money to the game developers and support their efforts. If one SC had a $10 price tag and I were missing just one SC for a premium shrine draw at that time, then I very likely would have bought it too. It does not matter what is the price tag for 1 SC, what really matters is how much money you are willing do donate to the game developers per year :-) I think that something like $15 per year or $30 per the whole game lifetime is a fair price, because this is roughly in the ballpark of how much you normally pay for PC and console games. And if you are broke, then you don't need to pay anything, while not losing much or anything at all. Paying has only a marginal effect on your progress in the game. So far it has been possible to clear all the maps using just common gold and event platinum units. Some experienced players are posting silver-only videos on youtube. I want to get Leda so much simply because she is essentially a "hard mode difficulty switch" for those of us, who don't feel like that there is enough challenge at the default difficulty. To sum it up. I see the in-game SC shop only as a way to do voluntary donations to the game developers. And also as a way to pay a penalty for being a bad player if you screwed up your resources management, but normally you should never need this. @75.107.126.23 "and this was a smart player who avoided the shrine with it's $5 slot machine with a %50 chance of silver"'' ' Yes, that's the real in-game value of SCs. Using 5 SCs provide you just 3% chance for black, 10% chance for platinum and 37% chance for gold. Also if you don't spend your freely received SCs in the premium gacha and don't use them for perfecting event units either, then what are you using SCs for? Are you hoping to somehow convert them to US dollars some day? ;-)